Roxanne
by lintu asakura
Summary: El amor es algo de lo que no tiene conocimiento, el amor es un lujo, que se dan algunos, aquellos que tienen tiempo para soñar. Aquellos como Katsuki no pueden amar.


**Notas de la autora:**

Mi primer fanfic de Boku no Hero, realmente he tenido en mente escribir sobre katsuki pero la inspiración no llegaba, estoy muy feliz de haber logrado tomarme un tiempo y escribir, no tengo mucha seguridad, han pasado años desde que me tome el tiempo para escribir algo, y es mi deseo de leer más, lo que me ha llevado a terminar aquí, no esperen demasiado de mis pobres intentos de escritora.

 **Summary:**

Drabble inconexo y aleatorio centrado en Katsuki Bakugou, aún no tengo idea si solo me dedique a este argumento ya que se salio9 de mis manos, y de solo un capitulo ya van dos. Inspirado en el tango de Roxanne, "https: watch?v=Lfal4a9aZto", siempre ame esa escena, un tributo a Bakugou Katsuki necesita más amor.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Todo es de Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Setting:** UA (muchos y diferentes universos)

 **Parejas:** Dekubaku, All/Katsuki (ciertamente no estamos hablando de todos los personajes pero de la mayoría) M/M, F/M, y otros.

 **Rating:** M, etc…

 **Advertencias:** UA, ¿lenguaje vulgar? (pero estamos hablando de Bakugou, es casi obligatorio), Rape, drogas, prostitución, temas adultos.

 **Conteo de Palabras: 3173** palabras.

* * *

 **Roxanne**

 _ **...en los burdeles de Buenos Aires  
cuenta la historia  
de una prostituta  
y de un hombre  
que se enamora... de ella**_

 _ **al principio hay deseo**_  
 _ **luego pasión**_  
 _ **luego sospecha**_  
 _ **celos, ira, traición**_

 _ **cuando el amor es para el mejor postor no se puede confiar**_  
 _ **y sin confianza no hay amor**_  
 _ **los celos**_  
 _ **si... los celos**_  
 _ **te volverán loco**_

 _ **Roxanne!...**_

 _Tango de Roxanne._

 _"Toda la vida me has repetido que yo sólo valía lo que un hombre pagara por mí"_

 _Satine_

* * *

El amor es algo de lo que no tiene conocimiento, el amor es un lujo, que se dan algunos, aquellos que tienen tiempo para soñar. Aquellos como Katsuki no pueden amar, amar es actuar tontamente, arrojar tu vida por la borda por un momento de felicidad, para que; para morir de hambre mañana, en el frío de la calles, entre suciedad como un animal.

Katsuki había sabido en qué lugar estaba, sabía que era y que valía, tenía clara la imagen que proyectaba, sus aspiraciones eran realistas, Hasta que llego él.

Dabi controlaba muy bien el tráfico de clientes que entraban en el burdel, nunca tipos con pinta de policías, nunca tíos que podrían terminar golpeando a sus chicos, cuando pedían sus servicios. Era una pérdida de dinero cuando alguno tenía un ojo hinchado a un brazo roto o un corte, una puta indispuesta era dinero que no entraba, y Shigaraki era un tipo impredecible; como bien podría no importarle, también podría querer cortar cabezas, y la cabeza que se cortaría sería la de Dabi literalmente.

Shigaraki dirigía una pequeña mafia entre prostitutas, drogas y armas, tenía mucho poder en Kamino, la policía no podía hacer mucho cuando la mayor parte de su fuerza policial era corrupta, consumidora de los servicios que prestaba la mafia.

 _ **"Villains"**_

El nombre del burdel en letras rojas, en un pequeño callejón, apenas visible con gradas a un sótano, oscuro, lúgubre el lugar perfecto para la ilegalidad. Un secreto a voces, pero aun así más seguro que pararte en un poste bajo la luz y esperar que un carro se acerque para comprar tus servicios, seguro y cálido; si alguien te quiere hacer daño puedes gritar y Dabi estará ahí, verdad. Katsuki se pregunta si realmente algún día no terminaría muerto, asesinado por un hombre celoso, que piensa que la puta por la que paga le pertenece. Ilusos, crueles en su forma de tomar a un ser vivo como una cosa, la naturaleza humana siempre lo sorprendía.

Toga es la Madame, ella maneja a todos las chicas y chicos, se encarga de que estén vestidos y que sean complacientes; Dabi es la seguridad. Kurogiri maneja el burdel, alcohol, drogas y entretenimiento. Son el equipo favorito de Shigaraki, su gente más fiel, los que están fuera en sus otros negocios, bien pueden intentar apuñalarlo por la espalda; excepto estos tres, Shigaraki había heredado este imperio de un hombre que se hacía llamar "Maestro", el hombre había muerto en prisión, atrapado por AllMight un detective incorruptible que tenía fama en todo el país.

El burdel está lleno, es viernes casi medianoche, y los oficinistas salen del trabajo, hombres casados agotados de su vida buscan cuerpos jóvenes, que puedan darles placer. Katsuki recuerda como llego ahí, tenía quince años cuando fue secuestrado, la relación con sus padres no había sido buena, su madre una presencia violenta que había remarcado todas sus fallas y se las había restregado en la cara, lo tenía harto cuando decidió tomar ropa, el dinero que había ahorrado y escapar de casa, la cosa más estúpida que hizo fue tomar un autobús a una ciudad cercana, y haber intercambiado palabras con ese mago de pacotilla, que se hacía llamar **Mr. Compres. D** espués de eso termino en este agujero debajo de la sociedad viviendo como un insecto **.**

-Katsuki es tu turno- Toga grita cerca del pequeño camerino donde los chicos se cambian para salir al escenario.

\- ya voy vieja loca- Katsuki tomo un vaso que Kurogiri siempre dejaba cerca de la barra, lleno de vodka. Katsuki lo prefería mil veces a terminar drogado.

\- ¡KATSUKI! LA ESTRELLA DE LA NOCHE, EL GATITO QUE TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO.- Twice grito como una chica de secundaria enamorada. Es un tipo loco, bien puede declararte su amor, como al minuto siguiente despreciarte por no valer ni una moneda de cien yenes.

Katsuki se perdía en su cabeza mientras bailaba, había aprendido hace mucho que era lo mejor, si quería mantenerse cuerdo, ser tocado por aquí y por allá por manos abusivas e invasivas no es agradable, menos cuando esos ojos parecen perseguirlo, el deseo pintado en sus iris, la visión de sí mismo como si fuera un juguete, un trozo de carne apetitoso: pero con un precio accesible. Cómo comprar un helado, puede salirse del presupuesto de algunos, pero aun a la venta.

La música se detiene, billetes a su alrededor y en la única prenda que aún mantiene además de sus botas de cuero. Al inicio había despreciado el dinero como si fuera sucio tan bajo, que sentía ganas de vomitar; el tiempo le había demostrado que solo era dinero con el cual podía permitirse ropa más cálida, comida variada y algún libro.

\- Joder Katsuki, siempre eres mi favorito- Shigaraki había aparecido, vestido de negro, maletín en mano, un arma en su cintura y Mr. Compress a su espalda con otro maletín y lentes oscuros. - el mejor cuerpo, y moldeado a mi gusto- una sonora nalgada, mientras estrujaba su pene con el culo de Katsuki. - Has sido bueno gatito, por supuesto estas bien entrenado, yo te entrene - Shigaraki se aleja, un pequeño cuarto cerca del almacén de licores cumple la función de oficina.

\- Katsuki en dos horas quiero tenerte, no me hagas esperar- ordena Tomura.

\- bueno ya escuchaste al Jefe, tienes dos horas para trabajar, mueve el culo, un cliente te está esperando- Toga apresura hay otros más que tiene que controlar- y no vuelvas a morder. Nadie te va a salvar si vuelves a hacer una tontería así.

\- estas llena de mierda, ese cerdo quería escribir su puto nombre en mi pierna, con una navaja, podría haber pensado que era más divertido cortarme la garganta- Katsuki odia a Toga y el sentimiento es mutuo, la Vieja esta fea tiene un gran corte en la mejilla que atraviesa su ojo derecho, ella ha estado enamorada de Dabi desde que la conoció. Y el idiota siempre lo prefería, la bruja lo tomo personal, como si Katsuki hubiera deseado alguna vez atraer la atención de su violador esporádico, a veces se pregunta si sigue siendo violación, ha dejado de luchar hace mucho, aprendió a complacer y quedarse quieto cuando se lo ordenan, incluso participa activamente si se requiere, pelear no es una opción siempre termina siendo abusado, si pelea el dolor se multiplica sino lo hace termina rápido e indoloro. A veces desea estar muerto.

\- Soy el favorito de Shigaraki, él no hubiera estado feliz si tenía una cicatriz que él no ha puesto- es una verdad a medias, Tomura está loco como bien puede enojarse también podría haberse reído. Y haber puesto más mensajes en sus muslos. Pero eso Toga no lo sabe.

Cuando tenía quince años y llego aquí había gritado amenazado y dicho cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente, esperando que lo buscaran que en cualquier momento la policía aparecería y lo sacaría de ese lamentable lugar. Nunca sucedió. Aprendió a la mala, que los buenos no ganan, que la justicia es para quien puede, que hay cosas peores que la muerte, pero no quiere morir, no quiere morir y la decisión de no morir lo atormenta.

\- no me tientes mocoso- su barbilla es sujetada por las manos de Toga con tanta fuerza que dejara marca - dependes de mi pequeña puta. No vales nada más que unos cuantos billetes o lo que quieran pagar por ti, recuerda tu lugar niño. - la fuerza de Toga siempre era sorprendente ambos tenían la misma talla, pero Toga se veía más pequeña, pero tenía fuerza escondida que le había dado su puesto, era cruel, ella disfrutaba haciendo llorar a los chicos a su cargo.

Katsuki se mordió la lengua para no replicar, ella tenía razón, si ella quería todos sus clientes serán sádicos, que lo único que buscaban será hacerlo sufrir, gritar de dolor, nadie haría nada por sacarlo de esa situación. Es mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Katsuki escapó a las pequeñas habitaciones que solo tenían una cama y un lavado. En esta ya lo estaba esperando su primer cliente de la noche. Todos sabían los precios y el dinero no lo recibía Katsuki, lo hacía Dabi, algunas veces algún cliente dejaba algunos cuantos billetes en la cama, "una propina", si se sentía satisfecho. El orgullo que alguna vez lo había caracterizado no estaba, no, nunca más, no cuando había rogado que se detuvieran, cuando había sido doloroso solo respirar, cuando maldecir, insultar y exigir solo le había traído dolor y vergüenza.

Katsuki guardaba los billetes, algún día esa pequeña cantidad de dinero que juntaba debajo de una loseta suelta, lo sacaría de ahí, una pequeña ilusión, esperanza que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Los condones siempre a la vista, Katsuki se esforzaba el doble siempre tratando que todos sus clientes utilizaran condón, ya sea amenazas veladas, suplicas dulces, cualquier pequeña artimaña que había aprendido con el tiempo. Camie le había enseñado todos los pequeños trucos que conocía, ella tenía más tiempo que Katsuki en manos de Shigaraki, le habían contagiado gonorrea los primeros meses que estuvo en el burdel, ella se había logrado levantar de eso y evitar ser tirada a la calle para ser violada por los vagabundos llenos de sida y peste. Camie era clara y el condón era indispensable para gente como ellos. Katsuki estaba un poco enamorado de ella, de la seguridad y fuerza que tenía para sonreír por los demás, Camie lo cuido y cuida cuando está roto, Katsuki a veces sueña que ambos escapan de este agujero de conejo.

Katsuki hasta ahora ha tenido clamidia, hepatitis B y herpes; y no quiere contagiarse con algo más, las enfermedades no son agradables, lo hacen sentir más sucio de lo que ya está y Tomura se vuelve impaciente si alguno de ellos no está trabajando. Aun así Katsuki ha tenido suerte y no se ha contagiado de Sida, un par de chicas se contagiaron de Sida y ahora trabajan en las calles estaban bajo el mando de Muscular, Katsuki no se lo desea a su peor enemigo.

Muscular es un sádico, solo le gusta infringir dolor, te hace gritar hasta que te quedas sin voz, que la policía lo atrapara cuando mató a un indigente con testigos cerca, hizo imposible negar su culpabilidad, Tomura dijo que lo encontraron con la sangre del tipo y no negó nada, Muscular era un idiota, con solo un deseo de causar dolor a otros. Tomura parecía feliz de deshacerse de Muscular cuando lo atraparon. Katsuki se sentía aliviado.

Las calles terminaron en manos de Mustard era el más joven del grupo de Tomura. debía ser apenas un par de años mayor que Katsuki, pero los chicos a su cargo decían que el tipo era relajado, al escuchar eso algunos intentaron escapar, es más fácil cuando estas en las calles, ninguno lo logro. Mustard se encargó de todos ellos. No debes de tomarlo a la ligera porque parezca joven. Le gusta jugar con sus víctimas, tiene una chica de quien está enamorado, ella se llama Hagakure, es del grupo que les vende licor.

Hagakure es casi invisible, el personal de seguridad ni la sienten, la mayoría de prostitutas le piden pequeños encargos, tampones para las mujeres, lubricantes y analgésico algunos hombres, Katsuki siempre trata de conseguir medicamentos. Ninguno de ellos tiene permitido salir del edificio, y si lo hacen es para trasladarse a otro local, o a un encuentro con un cliente, nunca solos, siempre viene alguien con ellos para vigilarlos. Viven aislados de la sociedad de esa manera los controlan, todos son de diferentes partes del país, algunos extranjeros sin pasaporte, sin documentos; ilegales, viven con la cabeza baja tratando de soportar la vida que les ha tocado.

Su cliente se retira, es un habitual, siempre le pide que lo llame "papi", Katsuki le nombra "nariz rara" en su cabeza, el tipo tiene una nariz torcida, y un estómago que cuelga, está lleno de vello largo y grueso, pica cuando se recuesta encima, es también un habitual de Camie, pero siempre se pone condón, Katsuki lo soporta, a pesar de que su mirada siempre recae en la banda de oro en su dedo anular. Katsuki se pregunta si "nariz rara" tiene hijos.

Dos clientes más hasta que se cumplan las dos horas, "Barbudo" y "Pelirrojo", ambos parecen oficinistas, un sueldo promedio una esposa e hijos en casa. Esos tres siempre aparecen los viernes. Katsuki llegó a amar la rutina. Algo fuera de lo común causa problemas, desequilibra la poca tranquilidad que consigue. Tomura un día viernes es parte de la premisa de joder la pequeña rutina que tiene, los encuentros con Tomura suelen ser llenos de recuerdos, Tomura siempre le recuerda como era antes, lo que podría haber llegado a ser, un estudiante de honor, la mejor universidad, una vida llena de luz y éxito, no viviendo como una cucaracha entre callejones oscuros temeroso de su sombra, le recuerda las palabras que gritaba con orgullo, las amenazas que hacía, la inocencia que aun permanecía en el, estaba tan lleno de sí mismo.

Durante quince años se creyó especial, único, un genio incluso en la desgracia pensaba que era especial ya que nadie más fue secuestrado, se decía así mismo, la búsqueda seria en todo el país una campaña para buscar a alguien especial, no fue así, Tomura se rio de su yo de quince años, la noticia de un niño desaparecido ni siquiera salió en el noticiero local, las personas desaparecen todos los días, en todo el mundo, Katsuki era uno más de muchos.

Cuando pensó que Tomura quería dinero, este río durante diez minutos, había pasado tres días siendo trasladado en auto, con otros dos chicos uno que parecía menor y una chica, Kendo era mayor que Katsuki, los tres fueron llevados a almacenes, separados a diferentes zonas. Nunca volvió a ver al niño, Kendo a veces trabaja en el burdel, ambos han cambiado tanto, a veces Kurogiri les deja beber hasta emborracharse, cuando no está Toga.

Kendo es la chica habitual de Mustard, el parecido que tiene Kendo con Hagakure apuesta Katsuki, es determinante para que Mustard esté tan interesado en ella, Mustard le permite salir a la calle con él, comprar ropa, ir a un cine, disfrutar de libertad por unas horas, ella se apega a eso, después de todo es mejor que nada. Kendo siempre dice que Mustard la hace sentir bien, el sexo con él es agradable, y es con quien más consigue orgasmos. Así que la relación es provechosa. Katsuki aprendió a disfrutar el sexo, con clientes que buscan que Katsuki se sienta bien y llegue al éxtasis, son pocos y los aprecio porque es llevadero y ligeramente agradable ser tratado con aprecio, y adoración, Camie le recomendó aprender a disfrutar, haría más llevadera su situación. Lo fue, lamentablemente Tomura siempre espera que disfrute cuando lo folla, Tomura no es violento y si te olvidas que es el, el sexo puede sentirse bien, pero Katsuki nunca puede olvidar que por culpa de él, su vida se destruyó.

Actuar no es el fuerte de Katsuki, Tomura siempre termina dándose cuenta de que miente, de sus gemidos fingidos, del placer actuado de su rostro tan poco creíble mientras llega al orgasmo. Cuando no es convincente Tomura dejara que lo follen varios enfrente de él, dar un espectáculo de humillación, hacerle darse cuenta de que podría ser peor, y debe estar agradecido que Tomura lo quiere. Katsuki aprende la lección.

Katsuki fue drogado toda la primera semana mientras cambiaba de transporte y almacenes, la primera vez que lo violaron fue Muscular, Tomura le había dicho que había cosas peores que la muerte, y que aprendería a obedecer, no mintió; llego a agradecer que Tomura abusara de él. Los seres humanos podían romperse. Katsuki era la muñeca favorita de Shigaraki. Katsuki había aprendido que eso era bueno, le habían dado medicinas para sus enfermedades, casi nunca terminaba con huesos rotos, Hitoshi siempre termina con una muñeca rota o grandes hematomas que cubren su rostro, no aguanta su lengua y Dabi lo odia así que nunca llega a tiempo para evitar que lo golpeen.

Las drogas, las odio a Tomura a veces le gusta verlo alto, dice que se ve tonto, sonriendo todo el tiempo, la heroína es una droga dura la abstinencia te vuelve loco, Katsuki estuvo poco tiempo enganchado, Katsuki trabajo duro para convencer a Tomura que nunca más intentaría escapar, después de una golpiza que había conseguido que se orinara enzima, y pasar unos meses tan drogado que no se acuerda de casi nada, pero duele profundo cada pequeño recuerdo, la abstinencia sus suplicas constantes por su siguiente dosis, las humillaciones y el abuso que sufrió para conseguir una dosis más, no quiere repetirlo.

Hatsume anda todo el tiempo entrando y saliendo de la droga, siempre sonriente, siempre desesperada por su siguiente dosis, Katsuki nunca más quiere estar en esa situación. Por eso juega bien, si Tomura está contento, Katsuki puede darse pequeñas libertades.

La puerta de la oficina está cerrado toca despacio se ha limpiado lo mejor que ha podido, en los diez minutos que ha tenido.

-Gatito entra, te estábamos esperando.-

* * *

Continuara

No suelo publicar tan rápido pero me emocione y estaba súper inspirada. Que piensan? Es demasiado, Katsuki tiene que salir de ese horrible lugar quienes son aquellos clientes que lo tratan bien? ¿Dónde esta Deku?


End file.
